


someone else's shoes

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode: s06e18 Milagro, F/M, Mulder comforts her, Scully makes a statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 19 - Prompt: “you did this”Post Milagro, Scully gives her statement.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	someone else's shoes

Perched on his couch, Scully felt flustered under the stares and sideways glances of the first attending officers.

“You did this?” one of them asked from high up on the super's ladder, shaking his head and pulling a slug from the plaster.

Scully affirmed that she had. It would be confirmed, of course; the clip of her gun taken into evidence, five missing rounds, all accounted for in the ceiling or the wall.

The three uniformed men took turns looking at her in a way usually reserved for Mulder—who was by her side, close, holding one of her hands under the blanket she was wrapped in.

Anxious, she felt foolish and embarrassed, even though all she was doing was her duty; telling the truth. Describing the scene, the perpetrator. What she couldn't tell them was the why. Why she experienced excruciating pain in her now uninjured chest. Why Mulder's rug looked like Jackson Pollock got a little overzealous with the maroon. Why she couldn't defend herself when they questioned her as to why she was such a lousy shot if the guy was on top of her, and she'd managed to procure her weapon.

She felt Mulder's hand on her knee during her statement, and it steadied her, propelled her to continue. To tell them what she saw, even if she couldn't make sense of it. Even though she just knew the lab would confirm the blood all over her clothes, also taken into evidence, was her own. Even though she knew the man who attacked her would never be found. Part of her knowing that he simply ceased to exist. 

After, Mulder drove her home.

"Hey," she ventured from the dark space of the passenger side seat, her profile faintly illuminated from the gentle glow of the dashboard light. "Do I look at you that way?"

"Which way?" he queried, glancing across at her. When she hesitated, he offered her his hand, which she took.

"The way those police officers were looking at me."

Mulder smiled warmly at her. "Hey, Scully, you're not crazy." 

She pulled his hand into her lap, hugged it to her chest.

Turning to look out on the city as it raced by in the dark, she said softly, "I'm sorry," adding a silent vow, never to look at him that way again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
